This invention relates to a clip board and particularly to a clip board which incorporates a pen holder.
Various forms of clip boards exist in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,296 which is owned by the inventor of this application discloses a clip board shown in FIG. 1. The clip board includes a board 1 with a clip mount 2 formed thereon and having two grooves which receive two inverted U-shaped insert members 3. A bent rod 4 which has two opposing bent end portions (not shown) is attached to the clip mount 2 in such a way that the bent end portions are received in the spaces confined by the grooves and the insert members and that the engaging ends of two coil springs sleeved on the bent end portions are threaded through the board and engaged with the back of the board. Such a clip board is advantageous because the assembly thereof can be accomplished simply without using any fasteners. However, there is a drawback in that no clamping means is provided for holding a pen or the like.